Sparadrap
by Dumakey
Summary: Parfois, Stiles oublie avec toutes les aventures qu'ils vivent et qui ne se ressemblent pas vraiment. Il oublie qu'au matin certaines choses restent. Derek et les autres aussi. (Drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

_Ouaip ! _

_Quelques nouvelles petites choses. Sinon, Tyler Hoechlin ne fera plus vraiment parti de Teen Wolf et - ouais - peut être que ça me rend un peu triste. Le show s'abîme vraiment._

_Alors quelques petits drabbles. Là, écrit en genre dix maigres minutes; j'avais envie de poster un truc._

* * *

**1.**

\- Ah ouais, carrément...

Derek a encore une main sur la poignée de l'entrée quand l'exclamation d'Erica lui parvient depuis le fond du loft, depuis – ce qu'il évalue – le coin où se trouve le lit. Il a à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle a filé comme une étoile.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, soupire, puis s'apprête à refermer le battant quand deux-trois-cinq silhouettes se glissent à l'intérieur. La surprise le secoue.

Il doit vraiment être fatigué.

Des babillements lui parviennent et des rires étouffés. Il sourit, distraitement attendri, puis se fige parce qu'il se souvient de Stiles.

Quand Derek les rejoint, il les découvre tous accroupis autour du lit.

Alors, il percute assez rudement. Lui, encore à moitié à poil, allant ouvrir la porte comme un bon petit homme un dimanche matin. Stiles, vraiment très nu dans le lit, les membres étendus et emmêlés dans les draps.

Les filles rigolent.

\- Il a vraiment des grains de beauté partout, chantonne Erica.

* * *

_Charlie_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Parfois Stiles se sent comme de la merde.

Quand il rentre chez lui, ce soir-là, la maison est sombre et silencieuse, froide et mortellement calme. Il pense : immobile; puis que non - rien ne devrait bouger parce que les meubles ne le font généralement pas, en fait.

Il se sent trop pathétique pour soupirer, gérer sa gorge serrée, alors il ne le fait pas, mais bat des cils plus rapidement. Il décide d'aller dépérir dans un bain.

* * *

\- Stiles ! Stiles, putain.

_Ouais_. Stiles émerge de l'eau et fixe drôlement Scott. Scott qui vient de défoncer la porte de sa fichue salle de bain en hurlant. Ouais, ce Scott.

Son meilleur ami s'agenouille près de la baignoire et darde ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Stiles remarque les ombres bleues qu'étale la lueur de la nuit depuis la porte entrouverte: sur le carrelage, sur le biceps de Scott, dans ses cils. Tout semble pâle et lisse, comme dans une peinture de Magritte.

\- Je veux juste jouer aux jeux-vidéos, soupire-t-il.

Scott acquiesce et lui tend une serviette alors qu'il sort de l'eau.

\- Puis peut être pleurer aussi. Je vais un peu pleurer, ouais.

Scott acquiesce encore mais lui sourit, et Stiles lui rend son fichu sourire à travers ses pupilles floues.

\- Sale type, lui dit-il.

Il sait que Scott se retient de dire que c'est Derek le sale type.

* * *

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Charlie_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Parfois, Stiles est vraiment gênant. Pas physiquement parlant. Scott s'interrompt deux-trois secondes, en faisant la moue, et finit par statuer que : en fait, si. Son meilleur ami est encombrant, pas que la place qu'il prenne le gène vraiment.

Stiles est embarrassant, cependant il est aussi remarquablement bon pour s'embarrasser lui-même. Il a le don de basculer du côté obscur de l'homme ivre, tout en étant sobre, sans faire gaffe. Ainsi, Scott n'est pas tellement surpris quand Stiles se plante presque sous le nez de Derek, son corps nu et humide enroulé dans un drap de bain.

Ils reviennent, tous les trois, d'un tour aux frontières de leur territoire et Stiles, quelque part dans la mission, a réussi à terminer au fond de l'immense lac de la réserve.

\- Derek, minaude-t-il, je suis vraiment très nu.

Scott le regarde battre des cils dans la manœuvre, en fait, regarde ses longs cils sombres tombés sur ses yeux whisky, sa peau laiteuse et ses grains de beauté. Et, Scott pense alors que : _Derek est tellement foutu bon sang_.

Derek fronce les sourcils et finit par déclarer, tout à fait concerné :

\- Tu fais chier, Stiles. Je vais aller te chercher des fringues.

Scott se recule un peu. Il ne sait pas qui des deux devient le plus embarrassant. Il regarde son meilleur ami, dont les yeux deviennent un peu plus grands, et soupire.

\- Naan, Hale, reprend Stiles, un peu contrarié. C'est carrément pas ce que tu devrais répondre. Ça se fait pas, même –

Scott fait un bon en arrière quand le gamin du shérif se tourne vers lui et s'apprête à susciter son aide.

\- Non, bro. Pas moyen. Je vais totalement pas aider sur ce coup. Mais alors tellement pas, fait-t-il en levant les mains.

Stiles le rabroue d'un geste et se tourne de nouveau vers Derek :

\- T'es censé vouloir jeter un œil sous cette fichue serviette, imbécile !

Scott veut réellement disparaître quand il voit les sourcils de Derek se hausser.

\- Pourquoi ? demande celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi qu'il demande ! s'écrie Stiles, en se tournant vers la baie et levant les bras théâtralement vers le ciel noir.

Et son drap de bain lui échappe.

Et tombe.

Et : _putain, Stiles, merde, bro, quoi !_

* * *

_Vous allez comment ? J'ai écris ça en genre une quinzaine de minutes, et l'année scolaire est terminée et les validations sont bouclées et le job d'été débute et j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire, lire, et voir tout ce qui me manque encore. _

_Vous plutôt comment ? _

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Charlie_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

_\- Stiles, t'es où ?_

Le susnommé ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur, tout en coinçant son téléphone entre son épaule et sa joue, puis il marmonne :

\- Mec, je viens juste de revenir des courses. Je suis à plat, les gens sont genre crevants. Tellement là à tendre la mâchoire et les griffes, avec leur regard de ténèbres. Je te jure, l'épreuve m'a vraiment angoissé. Sinon, j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Le silence de Scott à l'autre bout du fils l'apaise deux secondes alors il ne dit rien non plus. Il referme la porte en plastique du talon et essaie d'ouvrir un paquet de gâteaux, en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Derek somnole dessus, et il se coince contre lui.

_\- Ouais, mec, tu m'as oublié. Moi._

Il y a un second silence, et Stiles bondit soudain hors des coussins et de la chaleur de Derek, renversant celui-ci au passage.

\- Putain Stilinski ! Qu'est-c'que tu fous bordel ?! jappe-t-il, en se relevant.

Le jeune homme ne lui répond pas vraiment, il file par la porte d'entrée, la laisse ouverte, en hurlant un « merde » à faire trembler son monde de paix. Celui de Hale.

* * *

_Comment ça je suis pas douée pour être invisible ?!_

_Malheureusement: bonne rentrée à vous. _

_Et non, je ne m'étendrais pas sur le fait que j'avais parlé d'écrire pendant les vacances d'été et de poster. C'est de ma faute, genre vraiment la mienne, si le temps n'est pas tolérant avec ma personne ? Je sais... Je suis un désastre... C'est mon petit-nom..._


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

« Home is not where you were born; home is where all you attempts to escape cease »

Il avait plut toute la journée. Tout comme le soleil, Stiles ne s'était pas vraiment levé. Il avait ouvert les yeux – la première fois – enveloppé dans la chaleur du lit, et du martèlement de l'averse; les bras de Derek autour de lui, et son torse solide contre son dos. Il s'était retourné dans l'étreinte et s'était rendormi.

La deuxième fois que Stiles avait ouvert les yeux, le lit paraissait moins douillet, plus vide, et les chiffres rouges du réveil digitale affichaient 13:42. Il ne s'était pas étiré, un peu contrarié. Il avait sauté du lit. Et la fraîcheur de l'endroit était venue saisir sa peau nue, la piquant de frissons. Il avait râlé, en enfilant un vêtement, avant de prendre la direction des escaliers.

Tout l'immense appartement était silencieux, sa quiétude mélancolique seulement troublée par la pluie. Stiles avait trouvé Derek sur le sofa, somnolent, un livre sur son ventre. Il l'avait observé, un peu ébranlé, à se sentir stupide. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il allait être emporté. Qu'une fracture allait léser son monde, allait tout prendre. Et le laisser seul, seulement presser contre du vide.

Il était allé se lover contre Derek. « Reviens au lit avec moi, crétin. »

La troisième fois que Stiles avait ouvert les yeux, une lucidité aiguë avait tracé son environnement. Il avait senti la chaleur de Derek, serré contre lui; ses battements de cœur; son menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête, et la respiration qui berçait sa poitrine; les draps qui les enveloppaient et qui murmuraient au moindre mouvement. Stiles avait remué. Il s'était fondu au maximum dans l'étreinte de Derek. « Tu ne partiras pas. » Mais, ses mots, fragilisés par le sommeil et la peur, étaient apparus sous le spectre d'une question. Derek l'avait serré davantage contre lui.

* * *

_Affectueusement,_

_Charlie_


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- Pa' faut vraiment que je te raconte un truc !

Le shérif s'éloigne de la fenêtre (où il a clairement repéré la voiture de _Derek_ avec _Derek Hale_ derrière le volant) contourne son bureau et s'appuie dessus. Quelque part, il soupire en se passant une main sur le visage, avant de regarder son fils et de dire :

\- Depuis combien de temps couches-tu avec _Derek Hale_ ?

\- Qu – quoi ? fait Stiles en secouant et tordant son visage, remarquablement outré (et pris de court, plutôt remarquablement pris de court).

Le shérif le regarde, puis soupire de nouveau. Et Stiles reprend sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot :

\- Je n'ai même pas – pourquoi voudrais-tu – Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles, nul part, avec personne. Ce n'est pas tes – Tu as l'audace – Et comment je sais, franchement, que ce n'est pas toi qui couche avec lui ? Peut être que tu essaies de me m'écarter, hein. Me tenir à l'écart, pour le garder pour toi tout seul. Pour toi, tout seul.

Le shérif continue de regarder son fils, sérieusement largué. Dire qu'il a essayé de rendre les choses faciles, d'aller droit au but.

Stiles soutient son regard, les sourcils haussés et la bouche ouverte, encore exagérément offusqué.

\- Papa. Clairement, geint-il en agitant ses mains et en disparaissant hors du bureau.

Le shérif le regarde prendre le chemin de la sortie, alors qu'il marmonne des choses inintelligibles, les joues et les oreilles rouges. Et – franchement – il pense vraiment ne pas avoir été un si mauvais père. _Pas vrai ?_

* * *

Quand Stiles sort du poste, il y a Derek dans son SUV qui l'attend.

\- Ce n'était pas aussi bon. Ce n'était pas bon, n'est-ce pas ? lui demande-t-il par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il grimace et montre les dents, puis fais des bruits de gorge. Stiles a un peu envie de rire. Mais il se souvient ce qu'il devait vraiment faire, alors il n'a plus du tout envie. De rire.

Il devait convaincre son père que rien ne se passait entre lui et Derek. Rien. Pour une histoire de sécurité de moindre importance.

\- Je crois que j'ai paniqué, finit-il par gargouiller.

* * *

_Cette idiotie est grandement inspirée d'un post sur Tumblr, et traînait depuis un moment chez moi. _

_Avec mon affection,_

_Charlie. _


End file.
